vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
An Old Friend Calls
An Old Friend Calls is the fifteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary THE ARRIVAL OF A NEW FOE — When Klaus learns that Cortez, an old vampire with a vendetta against him, has arrived in New Orleans, he finds himself forced to deal with this new threat. Meanwhile, when Cortez begins threatening the lives of innocent residents, Vincent has no choice but to help the vengeful vampire in his plan to take down Klaus. Elsewhere, Marcel turns to Davina for her help after several Strix members turn up missing, and Elijah confronts Hayley after learning that she's been dealing with Jackson's death in a destructive way. Cami and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Guest Cast *Matt Cedeno as Gaspar Cortez Co-Starring *Greg Perrow as Isaac *Jeph Cangé as Holt *Miko Defoor as Man *Lesa Wilson as Female Strix Vampire Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonist: Gaspar Cortez. *Freya mentions that several days have passed since Klaus' sireline was broken by Davina in the previous episode. *Josh and all the other vampires formerly of Klaus' sireline have been partying in Marcel's place. *This episode marks the first time all Original siblings have appeared in the present day (excluding Henrik), excluding Rebekah, who is absent in this episode. *This episode marks the first time Kol is seen feeding on a human in present day. All the other times Kol was seen feeding in flashbacks. * This episode marks the first appearance of Cortez. * In this episode, it is seen that Klaus keeps the letters of his victims' loved ones. ** This "habit" of Klaus was first revealed in the TVD episode: O Come, All Ye Faithful. * This marks Kol's second appearance as a resurrected Original Vampire, and reveals his return to the land of the living to his family when protecting Davina from Klaus. Davina makes Kol a new daylight ring. * Davina and Kol have sex for the first time. * Kol decides to do right by Davina by trying to control his bloodlust by feeding only from blood bags and promises he will try to control. But later feeds on a woman on the street when he finds all his blood bags empty, feeling regret after doing so. * Cortez forced Vincent to ask the Ancestors to locate the last of the White Oak which they refused to do, but later, after Cami leaves, they show him where to find the last bullet made by Aurora. * Cortez is the first vampire shown to know another by sight rather than being told when he knew that Cami was a vampire on sight. This could be experience or her reactions to the compelled people of the bar as only another vampire would and not the way a human would. * Cami believes Klaus still has feelings for Aurora as the reason he bricked her up instead of killing her as he had other enemies. She also told him she no longer had feelings for him since turning but Vincent knew she had lied to him. * Cami told Vincent she knows someday Aurora will get free and come after her saying that if Klaus won't kill her she'll have to do it herself. * According to Klaus and Cortez, now that Klaus' sireline is severed from him, all of Klaus' enemies in his own sireline will come to kill him and destroy everything he holds dear, all for revenge from the horrors Klaus has committed in 1,000 years against his own sirelings. * Hayley and Elijah kills all the Strix vampires responsible for Jackson's death whose deaths are blamed on Cortez by Marcel to cover for them. The two members of the Strix knew who Cortez was as they had dealt with him in the past. * Klaus and Hayley leave New Orleans with Hope to protect her from all of Klaus' enemies from his now former sireline. Freya does a spell given to her to by Kol, which will show to any witch doing a locater spell that Klaus is still in New Orleans. * In the closing scene, as Kol succumbs to his bloodlust after being resurrected as an Original Vampire, Finn is revealed to have been brought back as an Original Vampire as well when he mocks Kol's lack of self control. Continuity *This is the second episode of the season not to feature any members of The Trinity. *Camille was last seen in Heart Shaped Box. **This marks the first time Klaus and Cami see each other since. *Aurora was mentioned by both Klaus and Cami, she was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. *Vincent was last seen in Dead Angels. *Josh was last seen in Wild at Heart. *Finn was last seen in Savior. *Kol was resurrected by Davina in the previous episode. **This is also the first time ever that Nathaniel Buzolic plays Kol for more than three consecutive episodes. *Jackson Kenner was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room **Marcel's Loft **Rousseau's **St. James Infirmary **Warehouse District *Cafe *Saint Charles Place Body Count * Limo driver - Suicide by Compulsion; killed by Gaspar Cortez * Girls in the limo - Drained of blood; killed by Gaspar Cortez * Bar Patron - Throat slit - compelled by Gaspar Cortez; presumably * Several The Strix members - Werewolf bite; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner; presumably * The Strix member - Decapitated; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Three humans in the bar - Broken neck; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson * Gaspar Cortez - Decapitated; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson * Several The Strix members - killed by Elijah Mikaelson * Woman on the street - Drained of blood; killed by Kol Mikaelson Behind the Scenes * Caspar Zafer and Nathaniel Buzolic make their 5th appearances (in the season) as Finn and Kol in this episode. * We actually got to blow up that limo, which caused such a spectacle in Olde Town Conyers, where we film, that the local newspaper published an article about it that day. And, of course, that article was immediately all over The Originals fan blogs. Spoiler alert? * Matt Cedeño, who played Cortez, and our director Jeff Hunt looked familiar to each other, and they realized partway through filming that they had worked together before. Jeff was the Steadicam operator on The Suburbans, a 1999 Jennifer Love Hewitt movie, that Matt had a part in. * Things cut from this episode include a murder, a whole lot more sex, werewolves doing kamikaze shots, a very strong implication that Taylor Swift is a vampire (along with a few members of the Senate), and a letter written to Elijah, several centuries ago, by the infamous Katherine Pierce. Cultural References * The Pied Piper of Hamlin is a fairy tale about a man who had the ability to magically lure the rats out of Hamlin with his pipe. After doing this for the city of Hamlin, and being double-crossed by them when they refuse to pay him, he then uses the pipe to take all the children. ** Josh references this story when asking Marcel why he hasn't gotten the Strix to leave New Orleans. Quotes |-|Promo= : Niklaus (To Elijah and Freya): "My foes will come for me, like never before. Devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." : Freya (To Klaus): "Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" : Niklaus (To Davina): "Rather foolish of you to come here alone." : Kol: "She didn't come alone brother." : Elijah: "No one is safe." : Cortez (To Niklaus): "Your sired are coming, they will destroy everything you love." |-|Webclip= : Freya: "You collect trophies from all your victims?" : Elijah: "Letters to their loved ones to be specific." : Niklaus: "It was a phase." : Elijah: "A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth." (To Freya): "You see, Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous we had no choice but to artfully withdraw...from the world...and then..well I wouldn't describe our presence in this city as discreet, wouldn't you Niklaus?" : Niklaus: "We all saw the White Oak destroyed. Plus, this city was crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes. Were I to die, they would die too, I couldn't been more safe! And now my sirelink is undone. Those very foes will come for me, like never before." : Freya: "Oh, it's only been a few days since the link was broken, must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" : Elijah: "It's a default setting." : Niklaus: "And with good reason!" : Elijah: "Well Niklaus, if it offers you any solitude whatsoever, we ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground and obliterated every last splinter of the White Oak." : Niklaus: "I would be mad to believe that." : Elijah: "Perhaps you should see a therapist." |-|Sneak Peek= : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "Morning. O-negative and Tequila, when you wake up all kinds of wrong. Looks like I missed one hell of a party. At my loft." : Josh: "It's...not every night you get to celebrate having your...supernatural link to a murderous psycho broken by a blood spell. He...said without irony." : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "Yeah well, it wasn't a party at Strix HQ. We might be free of Klaus but they're still linked to Elijah." : Josh: "How long do we have to care about the Strix? You've..played undercover leader, why can't you just Pied Piper them the hell out of town?" : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "The Strix are thinning out. It is back to NOLA business as usual." : Vampire #1: "I'm afraid our plans to vacate have been put on hold." : Vampire #2: "Three of our upper level circle are missing, including Fakuda, Bailey and Flynn." : Vampire #1: "In the wake of Aya's death, you can understand our concern. Though.. you don't seem to share it." : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "Tell me, how did the Strix punish insubordination? Hm? Or should we check the Charter." |-|Inside Clip= : Niklaus (To Elijah and Freya): "This city was crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes. Were I to die, they would die too, I couldn't been more safe! And now my sirelink is undone. Those very foes will come for me, like never before." : Elijah (To Freya): "It's a default setting." : Niklaus: "And with good reason!" : Niklaus: "It was him. It was Gaspar Cortez. The only son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century." : Niklaus: "This is exactly I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." : Camille: "I can't be your therapist anymore." : Niklaus: "Are you afraid vampirism makes you less astute? Because honestly..." : Camille: "I can't counsel you to let go of your paranoia when I have issues of my own!" : Kol (To Davina): "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." : Kol (To Davina): "The spell you used brought me back as I was when I died in this body." : Kol: "A family reunion is in order." : Davina: "I'm pretty sure Klaus wants me dead." : Niklaus (To Davina): "Rather foolish of you to come here alone." : Kol: "She didn't come alone brother." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals An Old Friend Calls Trailer The CW The Originals Episode 3x15 "An Old Friend Calls" Web Clip 1 The Originals An Old Friend Calls Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals An Old Friend Calls The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR315a_256.jpg OR315a_270.jpg OR315a_115.jpg OR315a_0120.jpg OR315a_0124.jpg OR315a_0082.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO315FREYA35.jpg TO315FREYA34.jpg TO315FREYA33.jpg TO315FREYA32.jpg TO315FREYA31.jpg TO315FREYA30.jpg TO315FREYA29.jpg TO315FREYA28.jpg TO315FREYA27.jpg TO315FREYA26.jpg TO315FREYA25.jpg TO315FREYA24.jpg TO315FREYA23.jpg TO315FREYA22.jpg TO315FREYA21.jpg TO315FREYA20.jpg TO315FREYA19.jpg TO315FREYA18.jpg TO315FREYA17.jpg TO315FREYA16.jpg TO315FREYA15.jpg TO315FREYA14.jpg TO315FREYA13.jpg TO315FREYA12.jpg TO315FREYA11.jpg TO315FREYA10.jpg TO315FREYA9.jpg TO315FREYA8.jpg TO315FREYA7.jpg TO315FREYA6.jpg TO315FREYA5.jpg TO315FREYA4.jpg TO315FREYA3.jpg TO315FREYA2.jpg TO315FREYA1.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 01-13-2016 Jeffrey-Hunt-Instagram.jpg 01-22-2016 Jeffrey-Hunt-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters